Multiplayer video games, such as the Warhawk™ game, which is played on the Sony PS3 game console (see, for example, www.us.playstation.com/Warhawk/) provide an interactive entertainment experience. Such interaction typically takes the form of a competitive group or team activity. For example, in Warhawk™ such interaction takes place during a virtual combat experience. Certain events during any particular game play sequence are memorable to the game participants because of, for example, the skill exhibited by one or more participants during such event or the entertainment value of such event. Thus, YouTube currently shows 1580 postings of Warhawk™ videos. These videos are either demonstration videos or user experience videos, the latter typically comprising video tape recordings made by a participant or spectator from a monitor or television during game play. These YouTube videos are very popular, having thousands, and even hundreds of thousands, views.
Unfortunately, the most effective current approach to capturing game play is through video taping and other such means. Because videos produced in this manner are unedited, analog screen captures which present game play in a linear fashion, the most interesting events in a game play sequence are not highlighted or assembled into a meaningful, entertaining narrative. Nor do current video capture techniques provide for more than the perspective of the immediate participant or spectator who is performing the video capture.
Thus, there is a need in the art, for a technique that allows for automated creation of videos for interactive entertainment based on events that occur within that entertainment.